hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Souma Kazue/Route
''To be edited when I note which exact choices are mandatory. For now, this uses Masayume85's pre-localization walkthroughhttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/2859.html as a base.'' In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds This walkthrough follows the path that contains the most interactions with Souma and the fewest interactions with all other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising other characters' affection. If you choose options that raise any one character's affection more than once apiece, you will not be able to get Souma's route. Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put ** I could see that. ** Wow, I had no idea. * Talk to someone * Search the compound I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. ** Actually, I'm a page. ''(Romance +1)'' ** No, I'm not. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. ** I'll go. ** Why me? *** Yamazaki, you should go. **** Stay with Hijikata. **** Head to the Ikeda Inn. ***** …follow Saito. ***** …follow Harada. *** I promise to give the message. "I…" * …want to come. * …will stay behind. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go to the common room. How should I respond to this? * Dodge his offer. * Respond kindly. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. ** Remain in the common room. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go outside. ** Go back to my room. I… * Stay. ** Reached for my sword. ** Cried for backup. *** Got it. *** Get help. ** Didn't move. * Go back to headquarters. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. * It's not any of my business. ** The demons. ** Their interest in me. ** My father. ** Turning humans into demons. I… * I was a little envious. ''(Romance +1)'' * I was so happy for him. I think the strongest is… * Kondou * Hijikata * Okita * Saito * Heisuke * Harada * Nagakura How should I answer… * I'm a member of the Shinsengumi. * Why do you care? Chapter 4 Well… * You are useful. ''(Romance +1)'' * Only you can decide that. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I decided to… * Explain it to him. * Not explain it to him. ''(Romance +1)'' Well… * I want to talk with him. ''(Romance +1)'' * I want to live with him. I… * Still wanted to help. ** Help with Itou. ** Convince Heisuke. ** I'll do anything. * Decided to stay home. Heisuke looked at me as he asked, and I said… * I'd love to hear it. ''(Romance +1)'' * I don't really want to know… So, that dream… * It all came true, didn't it? * Did it come to fruition? ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 5 I… * Said nothing. * I'll stay here. ''(Romance +1)'' This was the most furious I had ever been at one person in my whole life… * Give up. * Don't give up. I… * Stop him. ''(Romance +1)'' * Don't stop him. Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Souma has two alternate endings. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * Said nothing. * Give up. Tragic Ending * I'll stay here. * Don't give up. * Don't stop him. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes Category:Shinkai routes